Secrets
by NAVAGRL
Summary: Ethan was hiding something from his friends three years ago Ethan and his family move to England and he comes back as some one else to start his senior year. What happens when it all spirals out of control, will anyone find out the truth, will they accept it, and why did he change? (Sorry if the summary sucks but that's the best I can do without giving more away)
1. Chapter 1

**I Do NOT in any way own 'My Babysitter's a Vampire'. And i got the idea from ****HOAgleek4Ever and her story for House of Anubis 'How Did You Know It Was Me?' she gave me permission to do a story similar to hers but check out her story.**

**Summary: Ethan was hiding something from his friends three years ago, When Ethan and his family move to England and he comes back as some one else to start his senior year. What happens when it all spirals out of control, will anyone find out the truth, will they accept it, and why did he change? (Sorry if the summary sucks but that's the best I can do without giving more away)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I changed a lot over the past three years I'm pretty sure they don't remember me but I remember everything about them. Like I said I changed a lot, my hair is now shorter and I dyed it black. Since I went to London for three years i picked up on a British accent, I got taller, and since I was in sports I got more muscle like abs and peck and a slightly bigger build you wouldn't recognize me unless I told you who I was. I'm not the nice, shy guy I used to be. My grades are still high, but my attitude is way worse but that's only if I let you get to know me. It will hurt if they don't remember me, but hopefully they don't recognize me. And it will hurt more if they forget the memories and the good times we had. I hope Ethan will be always be in their hearts just like they always be in mine, but they might as well get used to the new me because I'm not the old Ethan I was. At least not yet not until I finish what I started three years ago.

* * *

**Do you like it? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do NOT in any way own 'My Babysitter's a Vampire'. **

* * *

**EPOV**

_I wonder if they'll notice its me, but hopefully they don't cause I'm not letting them get involved not when I know they'll do anything to help me and put their lives in danger even when they find out the ri..._ I'm interrupted from my thoughts as Cali Parker, one of my best friends from London, shakes me from my thoughts. "We're here" she says. "Hey you alright man? I mean this place is probably gonna bring back a lot of memories." my other friend Blake Clarke asks as we get off the plane that barely landed in White Chapel. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just... worried about tomorrow since school starts tomorrow you know" I answer as I see the man my parents sent to pick us up and take us to the house all our parents are paying for as long as we keep our grades up this year although my parents think that I'm coming here as Ethan Morgan. "Yeah I get what you mean, but how did you get them to get you two as co-captains and you as the quarterback for the football team if they haven't even seen you guys?" Cali asks as we get out of the car to the house our parents got. "Well Zzyzyx wanted us to get high on the class popularity because Jesse usually gets jocks in his flock so they sent a video of us playing our playoff game and wanted us on the team." I say (pretend they play football instead of soccer in London).

"Alright well since our stuff arrived yesterday let's go see what stuff we have to unpack" Blake says as we go into the house. "wow this house is bigger than I thought it would be" Cali said as she walked up the stairs. "Hey Ethan when did you say your car and the motorcycles get here?" Blake said. "Well they said they were in the garage." I say as I start walking to the door that connects the kitchen with the garage. When I open the door I see my car its a Hamann Ferrari F430 Black Miracle that I had to pay for 1/3 of it my parents paid for the rest and mine and Blake's motorcycles. Cali used to have a Camaro but she totaled it and her parents didn't want to get her a new car so she either rides with me on the motorcycle or we all go in my car. "They're in here!" I yell for Blake and Cali to come in. "Alright well let's get to sleep it's already 11 we have to get up early for tomorrow" I say.

**Next Day**

We decided to ride the motorcycles to school and when we got there I noticed everyone staring. Today Blake wore his Letterman's jacket with a white shirt under, Levi's, and old sneakers. Cali wore a white shirt with a black vest over it, skinny jeans, and black sneakers. I wore a black shirt with an buttoned black and white plaid shirt over it, ripped jeans, and black DC's.

We went to my locker and when I opened it I heard Sarah and Erica talking "Did you do what Anastasia told you to?" Sarah asked Erica. "I tried but if anyone here is in Jesse's flock they're not talking" Erica answered. "Well Anastasia is determined to find out his plans" Sarah says. "Well how do you know he has plans?" Erica asked. "Because Jesse wouldn't just lay low for three years and not do anything unless he's planing something big" Sarah explains. "Yeah you got a point, come on we're gonna be late for history" Erica says. I snap out of it when Cali starts waving her hand in front of my face.

"I know that face you heard something with your super hearing" Cali said. Yes I have super hearing I also have super speed but I'm not a vampire but my seeing abilities have increased so now I have preflex which means that I can sense things right before they happen so that I can react to them. I can also slow my heart rate down to two beats per minute willingly and also change the color of my eyes to make it seem like I'm a vampire. I can hear people's thoughts, I have telepathy, and I can make people dream whatever I want.

"Yeah I just heard Sarah and Erica, the vampire council is suspicious of Jesse hasn't done anything in the past three years, they know he's planning something but they don't know what, which means they don't know as much as we do" I explain.

"So what do we do?" Blake asks

"well for now let's go to history" Cali says and we nod.

When we get there I see that Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Rory are there. We go to the corner in the back of the desks because they're the only desks with three next to each other. Then Mr. G comes in and says "Ok class today we are going to introduce ourselves by saying three interesting things about yourself _then_ stating your name."

Everyone went so that the only ones who still had to go were Blake, Cali, Benny, Erica, Rory, Sarah and I.

"I'm popular, I'm hot, I like Dusk, and my name is Erica Jones"

"I'm smart, I like pizza and girls, and my name is Benny Weir"

"I like ninjas, video games, sneaking up on people, and my name is Rory Keaner"

"I like writing, art, singing, and my name is Sarah Fox"

"I'm from London, I play football and hockey, I'm a co-captain for football and line backer, and my name is Blake Clarke"

"I'm from London also, I play soccer, I speak Spanish, and my name is Cali Parker"

"you in the plaid shirt it's your turn" Mr. G says since I started zoning out.

"Alright, I came here from London but I'm originally from the states as you can see my accent isn't that thick, I'm also co-captain and quarterback, I love art, and my name is Matthew Knight"

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Do you like Ethan's new powers? I'll say what Blake and Cali can do next time.**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
